Her Tinted Window
by Elle Granger
Summary: It's Ginny's turn to take life in the inner Death-Eater circle. But who's life will Voldemort choose...is there more to this young Death-Eater that meets the eye? R&R One shot fic.


Author's note:

Hi, this fic came to me while driving home today. If this first chapter does well, that I can seriously write more for it. But I'll leave that up to the reviewers. Tell me what you think, if it stinks let me know, I don't think it's bad, but …duh I wrote it. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Breathing, she's breathing, getting ready for her destiny or waiting for her life to end. Walking through the dark forest was no longer hard, for she had walked this path many times before.

As she neared a clearing, she saw others that looked just like her, in giant hooded black cloaks. There was a fire blazing in the middle of they're circle, with a man lying on the ground. Ginny slowly joined the inner ring of her fellow death eaters. She knows what her task is.

The man on the floor was bleeding bladly, his platinum blonde hair, no longer cleam, but matted to his face, blending with sweat amd blood. Draco betrayed the Dark Lord; he tried to leave his past behind. Draco was the one who must be killed … killed by her to be more precise. Ginny stepped forward, and circled that man she once knew as her friend. Training each other hard to become what they were destined for. Training to join the Dark side of magic and to kill all who got in their way. She frowned, eyeing him. She knew it was a test. Lord Voldemort was always testing her loyalty.

Noticing more eyes on her back, she spat of Draco, and shouted at him, for ever thinking about abandoning his family, his death-eater family and for betraying they're Dark Lord. Draco looked her in the eye and saw that there was something hidden. But couldn't figure out what it was. Ginny knew that people would die tonight, she was more than happy to see them parish.

With a raise of her wand directed into the black sky, she gave Malfoy one last look and winked. With a sudden scream she plunged her wand into the ground. With a waved explosion, all the death eaters were knocked off of they're feet, some flying ten to fifteen yards in the air. Within seconds Ginny had grabbed Draco, and took off running for both of their lives.

(Flash back)

A young girl was sitting on her bed, well she was more than a girl, she grown up to be a strong, and respected woman. With a mask of indifference settled on her face, she put her left boot on, then her right.

Ginny stood up to a full height of five foot eight. While smoothing the creases out of her skirt, she walked towards her mirror to find a ghost starring back at her. The skin she had now was pale and she lacked a certain "human" tone.

With a whirl of her midnight cloak she lifted her hood to cover her once bright blue eyes, which were now turned to a lifeless gray. Leaving her flat, she began to stride out into the forest behind the Riddle house. The plans were set, and tonight would be "Ginny the Death-eater's" last appearance.

Settling on that thought, she imagined what life would belike once she was able to come out of her spy work and live freely with her friends and family. The thought stopped however when she thought of how everything could go so drastically wrong.

(End of flash back)

Panting hard with only Merlin's strength to keep her going. Ginny screamed for Draco to keep up and willed herself to not let him go. Draco had been tortured beyond all normal things. Ginny knew this, but refused to loose him to the other side.

She ducked under spells that were being thrown right at her, and cried counter curses back as much as she could. Malfoy still heavy, but he was keeping up with her non-the less. Suddenly Draco realized that they were nearing a cliff.

"Ginny we're going to run right off of the mountain!" Draco screamed.

"That's the plan Malfoy." Ginny smirked and then shouted, "Accio Broom!" With a swift catch an a brief heap of the man running next to her, Ginny threw Malfoy on the broom, and dived off of the cliff.

The air was all that Ginny wanted. With a pull off her string, she released her cloak into the night and fell for what seemed like ages. Her mind cleansed itself of all her dark teachings, and washed the deaths of many people away from her conscience. With the ground coming to focus she morphed into a beautiful owl before hitting the hard earth.

Flying right towards the moon, Ginny suddenly realized that life…would be better. Draco would live, and that her new life was waiting for her back home. She knew that Harry would be there, and her family would love to see her again.

With images of death pouring from her mind she was…for the first time in a long time…happy. Ginny had been a spy for the ministry for five long years, and now it was her turn to call the shots. She could join the Aurors of her century and be on the light side of magic Once more.

Her days as a death eater …were now over forever.


End file.
